This invention relates to the field of portable, yet full-sized, fully illuminated travel vanities, and in particular, to such vanities having a collapsible, folding framework with two removable base supports which provide stability to, and restrict movement of, the vanity frame.
There are, of course, various designs for illuminated, portable vanities which can be used for travel. These would include ones such as Southam U.S. Pat. No. 856,497; Herbold U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,342; Wickwire U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,800; Gernsback U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,820; Morey U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,109; Ohrenstein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,443; and Dieterle U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,528.
However, the prior art does not appear to show a travel vanity which has a collapsible, folding framework that, when unfolded, expanded, and assembled serves as a free-standing, full-sized illuminated travel vanity, and which when disassembled, collapsed and folded-up, measures a distance of 22 inches wide by 23 inches high. In its collapsed and folded state, the invention fits neatly into a compact carrying case which promotes ease of storage of the device, in addition to promoting ease of transport.